On a Moonlit Beach
by turquoisefox
Summary: While walking on the beach, Kalas encounters Lyude talking to seemingly no one. They soon strike up a conversation about family and loss. Oneshot, mild, ambiguous shounen-ai, end of game spoilers


Disclaimer 'n stuff: I don't own Baten Kaitos or the characters, Namco, does. This fanfic contains very mild, very ambiguous shounen-ai. If you don't like that sort of thing, you can interpret Kalas and Lyude's relationship as only friendship, but if you like shounen-ai, feel free to picture them kissing or whatever. Take it as you wish. I actually don't see either of them as gay, but I like shounen-ai. Oh, and watch out for spoilers.

The full moon shone brightly above the newly-restored ocean, its reflection shimmering on the water's surface. A lone figure wandered along the newly-formed beach on the coast of Anuenue, allowing the tide to gently lap at his feet. The blue-haired young man looked down at the sand beneath his feet, thinking. Tomorrow, Kalas would leave for Mira, the place he'd always called home. He felt a slight pang of regret, knowing that this meant he would be parting from his companions. He had been through so much with these people-Xelha, Gibari, Lyude, Savyna, and Mizuti. They had traveled together for so long, it seemed hard for Kalas to imagine tomorrow they would be separated. These people had even taken him back after he betrayed them. Yes, they were true friends.

Kalas's thoughts were interrupted suddenly when he noticed a human figure standing motionless on the beach about fifty yards ahead of him.  
_That's odd, _he thought. _I was sure I was the only one out here tonight_. Kalas wondered if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but as he drew closer, he began to make out the clear shape of a man. Immediately, Kalas recognized Lyude. The soldier stood with his back to Kalas, the moonlight casting shadows across his still form. As he approached his friend, Kalas heard the soft murmur of Lyude's voice.   
_Who is he talking to? _Kalas wondered silently. He couldn't see anyone on the beach besides himself and Lyude. He decided to listen for a moment before making his presence known.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he heard Lyude say to seemingly no one. "I wish you could be here to see it with me."

Kalas lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Lyude whirled around, startled. "I'm sorry if I startled you. Were you talking to someone?" Kalas asked.

Lyude looked embarrassed at being caught seemingly talking to himself. "Er...sort of," he stammered.

"How can you 'sort of' talk to someone?" Kalas demanded, sounding more rude than he had intended.

Lyude's expression changed from sheepish to slightly pained. "I...sometimes I talk to Almarde," he confessed. "I know it sounds stupid, but..." 

"No, it's not stupid at all," Kalas interrupted. "I talk to Gramps and Fee sometimes."  
"But Fee's spirit lives on inside you, remember? He gave you his Magnus. Fee can actually hear you."

Kalas sat down on the sand, stretching his legs out in front of him. He beckoned Lyude to sit beside him. "Don't you think Almarde's spirit is with you still, watching over you? I'm sure she can hear you."

Lyude lowered himself into a sitting position beside Kalas. "Sometimes I think I can feel her presence." He paused for a moment, deep in thought. "Fee was lucky," Lyude said suddenly.

"Huh?" Even in the darkness, Kalas's confused expression was visible.

"I mean, he was lucky to have a brother who loved him."

Kalas nodded to acknowledge that he understood now. "I just wish I had been a better older brother. There were times when I wasn't very nice to him. I used to tease Fee until he cried, and I liked to get him into trouble. There were a couple of times I even hit him. If I had known I would lose Fee, I would have treated him better." He sighed and hung his head.

"That's what older brothers do," Lyude assured him. "I'm sure nothing you did could even compare to some of the nasty things my brother and sister did to me."

"Like you said, torturing younger siblings is what big brothers and sisters do. I'm sure that deep down, they still care about you."

"Maybe they did once," Lyude said wistfully. "They were always bullies, but I thought they still loved me when we were younger. Things got worse when they joined the Imperial army. When I was exiled to Diadem, I lost all chances of earning their love."

"But you're their brother," Kalas insisted. "They can't possibly hate you that much, can they?"

"It certainly seems that way. Still, when I return to Alfard, I want to find them if they're still alive. I want to put our differences aside and be a family again." 

"Can you forgive your brother? He killed Almarde; are you just going to pretend that never happend?" Kalas's eyes were wide with amazement.

"I don't know if I can," Lyude admitted, "but I'm willing to try. Skeed and Vallye are all I have now." He looked down at the sand, absently tracing a pattern with the toe of his boot.

Kalas patted Lyude's shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sure it will work out somehow. At least you have a family to return to."

"A lot of good that does if that family wishes you were dead," Lyude spat bitterly.  
"Did they say that?"

"No, but I know that's how they feel. You remember what happened at my house, don't you? My brother and sister wouldn't have thought twice about shooting me."

Kalas glanced at Lyude, shaking his head. "I still don't see why you want to associate with people like that. Sometimes, I swear I don't understand you at all." For the first time, he noticed the silent tears trickling down Lyude's cheeks. "Aw, come on. Don't cry. I can't stand it when people cry." He wrapped an arm around Lyude's waist in an awkward attempt to comfort him. _I feel really_ _stupid doing this_, he thought. _I'm no good at this kind of thing_. He felt Lyude's shoulders shaking as he began crying even harder.

"I...I can't help it," Lyude sobbed. "I've always had this tendency to get emotional. Everybody teased me about it when I was a child. I thought my military training had supressed it, but here I am, bawling like a baby."

"No, no, it's all right," Kalas insisted, patting Lyude's back repeatedly. "I bet it feels good to let things out every once in awhile."

Lyude was silent. Kalas noticed he held something in his hand, rubbing it between his thumb and index finger. "What is that?" he inquired, eager to change the subject.

"Oh, this?" Lyude held up a small piece of crystal attatched to a cord around his neck. "It's a crystal from the mines in Azha. It was Almarde's. She gave it to me before I left for Diadem, so I had a way to remember her. I take it out and hold it sometimes because it makes me feel close to her. It's all I have left now."

"No, that's not entirely true. As long as you have your memories, you have everything. I've never seen that pendant before. Do you always wear it?"

"Yes, I keep it tucked under my uniform." 

Kalas nodded knowingly. "Next to your heart," he murmured.

Lyude continued toying with the crystal, absently stroking the smooth stone. He was apparently recalling something pleasant, because a small smile formed on his lips.

"Yes, that's right," Kalas encouraged. "Think of happier things." He reached up to Lyude's face, wiping away the remaining tears. He couldn't help but notice the softness of Lyude's cheek.

"Thank you," Lyude whispered, clasping Kalas's hand in his own and pressing it closer to his face.

"Thank you for what?" Kalas was clearly confused again.  
"For being here when I needed someone to talk to."

"Hey, it's not like I came out here looking for you." Kalas felt at this point his tough-guy image was being threatened by his current behavior. 

"Still, you found me when I most needed a friend," Lyude continued. "When I go back to Mintaka, I doubt any of my old friends will want to speak to me."

"Some friends they are, then," Kalas muttered under his breath. 

Lyude raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" 

"Nothing, just thinking aloud." Kalas paused for a moment, then yawned and stretched. "It's getting late. We should head back." He stood up and brushed the sand off his pants. "You and the others, you've become almost like family to me. You're all I have now that Gramps and Fee are gone. I think when things settle down a bit, I'm going to come visit you in Alfard. Maybe I'll get Xelha and the others to come, too. I bet you could use the company." 

Lyude pulled himself to his feet, grinning. "I would like that very much. You have no family any more, and my only living relatives hate me, so friends are all either of us has now. I look forward to seeing you again."

Kalas returned Lyude's grin. "I guess this isn't goodbye then."

"Not if I can help it." The two started back toward Komo Mai together, silhouetted in the moonlight.

Later that night, Kalas found himself unable to sleep. His mind continued to return to Lyude's melancholy expression and tear-streaked face. He decided he should make sure Lyude was all right. Silently, so as not to wake the others, he slipped out of bed and down the hall to the room where Lyude was staying. He tapped lightly on the door. "Lyude, are you awake?" he said softly. No answer. As quietly as possible, he turned the knob and pushed open the door.

Lyude slept soundly, his chest rising and falling with each breath. Kalas noticed one of Lyude's hands rested over his heart, clutching Almarde's pendant. For the first time in quite awhile, he seemed to be at peace.


End file.
